tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Shockwave (AU)
:Shockwave is a Decepticon from Tarn. SHOCKWAVE has seen many things. He has seen the rise and fall of tyrants. He has seen countless lives and resources wasted on failed efforts and overblown ego. He has seen heroes sacrifice themselves for nothing and whole armies scattered to prove one worthless point. In all this time, Shockwave has watched and waited. The current state of the world does not surprise him. He knew, long ago, that the iron bravado of Optimus Prime and the untempered megalomania of Megatron would one day bring the world to its knees. With both sides barely able to function, much less come to significant blows, he has abandoned them all. Operating out of the hollow corpse of Metroplex, Shockwave runs experiment after experiment in an effort to create synthetic energon. He siphons what little he can from what remains of Metroplex and his victims, any construct unfortunate enough to avoid the Junkion reavers and wander too close to the ruins of the once mighty titan. He injects his victims with fuel, observes the reaction, and revives them should the experimental energon kill them but leave the body intact. Over and over, death and revival, all in the name of science and survival. The discarded hang above him in various states of ruin, allowing Shockwave to examine his failures at will. Cold logic dictates that the walking corpses that still struggle outside will ultimately fall offline, time finishing what their futile conflict could not. Shockwave no longer cares. PHILOSOPHY: History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Shockwave is from Tarn. He is a highly ranked and staunchly loyal Decepticon, and with Soundwave, apparently one of the first at Megatron's side. Certainly he was one of Megatron's more favored troops, in that Megatron's constant praise of him seemed to annoy Starscream to no end. More than Meets the Eye Shockwave was entrusted with the stewardship of Cybertron by Megatron when the latter left to intercept an Autobot mission surveying for new forms of energy. Neither Decepticon suspected that Megatron's absence (and Shockwave's command) would last four million years. Little changed on Cybertron during those years, although Shockwave apparently lost his left hand and replaced it with a laser cannon. Transport to Oblivion Shockwave oversaw all Decepticon activity on the evidently near-empty Cybertron. His keen scientific mind resulted in several incredible devices, including the space bridge. Although he was able to keep Cybertron functional for the extended length of time, he continued to try to contact Megatron in hopes of finding an energy source to revitalize the planet. Roll for It In 1984, he finally reestablished contact with the Decepticon leader. The two coordinated the refinement of the space bridge, first to send energon cubes, and eventually as an easy method of transport for Decepticons. Divide and Conquer However, Autobots would also occasionally hijack use of the bridge, and Shockwave found himself having to repel stowaways on more than one occasion. The Ultimate Doom Eventually, Megatron and Shockwave developed a space bridge powerful enough to transport Cybertron itself to Earth. The close proximity of the two worlds caused horrible weather disturbances that the Decepticons were able to utilize as sources of energy which could easily be shipped back to their homeworld. It was during this affair that Shockwave and his men had to stop an attempt by several Autobots and Spike Witwicky to rescue Spike's father, who was being held on Cybertron as a slave. The Autobots were eventually able to escape with both Sparkplug and the data for Doctor Arkeville’s mind-control hypno chips. Countdown to Extinction Even though he partook in the near-destruction of the Earth, he could also be credited with helping save it shortly after. With Megatron presumed dead following an explosion on his star cruiser, Starscream assumed command on Cybertron. He rigged Dr. Arkeville's exponential generator to blow up the Earth so the Decepticons could harvest the release of energy. Despite Starscream's orders, Shockwave continued to make communications to Earth, finally reaching Megatron, who wasn’t dead after all, and warning him in time to disable the generator. The Autobot Run He once came to Earth, but only for a short time. In an attack on a Blackrock Industries oil platform, Shockwave injured Josie Beller, unintentionally creating Circuit Breaker. Desertion of the Dinobots When all the Earthbound Transformers began to malfunction due to the deterioration of the essential element Cybertonium in their bodies, Shockwave was tasked with having more mined from Cybertron to send to the Decepticons. The Autobots sent the Dinobots to attack the space bridge and snatch some Cybertonium for them. Instead, the rebellious Dinobots used the space bridge to travel to Cybertron, where they intended to stay. They were captured by Shockwave’s sentinels, rewired, and put to work in the Cybertonium mines. Spike and Carly were also captured when they attempted to rescue them, but Shockwave underestimated the two humans. Once they were put in the mines, Spike and Carly were able to fix Grimlock and the others. The Dinobots broke free and were able to escape Shockwave with enough Cybertonium to repair the Autobots. The Search for Alpha Trion Though he'd believed them to be extinct, Shockwave discovered a small group of Female Autobots when they attempted to raid his energon stockroom. Although they got away with some supplies, he was able to track them to their hidden hideout. He alerted Megatron, who devised the plan of kidnapping their leader, Elita One. Megatron knew she had a relationship with Optimus Prime. Sure enough, after her capture, Optimus raced to Cybertron to rescue her, only to be captured himself by Starscream. Thanks to Elita's special power, she and Optimus were able to escape. Meanwhile, Shockwave, Starscream, and the other Decepticons had to contend with Ironhide leading a small group of Autobots who had followed Optimus Prime. With the help of the Female Autobots team, they eventually cornered the Decepticons, until Shockwave blasted them off the bridge with his gun mode. He would’ve been able to finish them off had Prime and One not intervened at the last moment to save their comrades, send Starscream and the others running off, and blast Shockwave down into the pits of Cybertron. The Key to Vector Sigma He wasn’t out of action for long. After Megatron built his new combiner team, the Stunticons, Shockwave helped locate the key to Vector Sigma, the computer that gave life to all Transformers. He later learned and reported to Megatron that the key had other unknown properties on other worlds, which Megatron discovered meant turning organic matter into metal. Unfortunately for Megatron, Silverbolt was able to score a precise shot, blowing apart the key before Megatron could get away with it. War Dawn Another device built by Shockwave was the Kronosphere, a time machine that was used to dispose of the Aerialbots. When the Autobots were able to drive the Decepticons out of their hideout, Shockwave helped Megatron reactivate a fallen Guardian robot to try to take back the base. In the end, the Autobots were able to bring the Aerialbots back to the present, and with their help, drove the Decepticons away for good. Starscream's Brigade Later, Shockwave alerted Megatron to the theft of five personality components from the Decepticon Detention Center on Cybertron. These were stolen by Starscream to build his own force to defeat Megatron, the Combaticons. The Revenge of Bruticus This coup failed, and Starscream and the Combaticons were exiled to deep space. While Starscream went off on his own, the Combaticons instead made their way back to Cybertron, where they attacked Shockwave and his sentinels and succeeded in taking over Decepticon headquarters. Shockwave ran into Starscream, and the two teamed up to stop the Combaticons and their plan to use the space bridge to push the Earth into the Sun. However, Starscream saw an opportunity to assert power over Megatron, who was still on Earth. He turned against Shockwave, the two fought each other, and they were captured by the Combaticons. They were both eventually freed when Megatron and Optimus Prime came to Cybertron to defeat the Combaticons themselves. MUX History: '' '' "Ultimately, I serve only one master... Pure logic." - Shockwave In 2006, Shockwave attacked a large corn farm in Iowa. He was eventually driven off by Ironhide, but not before stealing enough corn to use in his research into alternative energy sources. Shockwave often came to Earth to lead the Decepticon Assault Infantry division when necessary, leaving Cyclonus in charge of Cybertron forces while he is gone. During the Dweller's assault on Polyhex in 2012, Shockwave was crushed beneath a falling building and has yet to have been recovered. In August of 2013, Earth-reckoning, Shockwave recovered enough to blast himself out from under the rubble under which he'd been buried. After refueling in Tyrest, Shockwave received a call that Polyhex was under attack by a Quintesson ship. Unfortunately, The Quintesson Vashik successfully landed a Spire in Polyhex under heavy fire from Shockwave, while Shockwave and Starscream dispatched quite a few of the Quintessons' Overcharges. In the wake of the Quintesson invasion and the return of Shockwave, Megatron restored Cyclonus as Intel Commander and arrested Starscream in his place, naming Illarion the new Decepticon Air Commander. Megatron also restored Shockwave to AI leader, Military Operations Commander, and Guardian of Cybertron. Since his return, Shockwave has overseen the rebuilding of Decepticon Headquarters in Tarn. On May 1st of 2015 (Earth reckoning) The Female Autobots attacked the roadway from Helex to Stanix. During the fight it was so badly damaged by the fighting and acid rain that the Decepticons will likely have to use the Helex/Stanix tunnel to move shipments from Fort Scyk to Castle Decepticon. In 2016, when Cybertron threatened to tear itself apart, Megatron discussed with Shockwave and Starscream the possibility of obtaining information from Vector Sigma about how best to save Cybertron. Shockwave expressed curiosity, wishing to gather more data in able to make better decisions. Starscream advised caution, citing warnings given by Vector Sigma last time Starscream sought its help. As usual, Megatron ignored Starscream's warnings and vowed to move ahead with his plans. In early 2017, Counterpunch, Dust Devil, Seaspray, and Shockwave travelled down to the Cybertron Underworld to seek out the knowledge of Vector Sigma. In spite of clever diversionary efforts by Counterpunch, the Decepticons were almost overwhelmed by Centurion Droids... until they were suddenly called off by Dust Devil. Shockwave received cryptic information from Vector Sigma, which he relayed to Megatron. He was then ordered to lay siege to Iacon, which he did successfully. Apocalypse World OOC Notes *Female Autobots are Shockwave's kryptonite. *Shockwave can't shoot for beans. *Shockwave has poor equilibrium. Logs /Posts Players Shockwave will be played by MightyShoxy. References * Shockwave @ tfu.info Category: Apocalypse World characters Category:Characters Category:AU-Decepticon Assault Infantry Category:Cybertron Decepticons Category:AU-Decepticon Command Category:AU-Decepticons Category:TP-only characters Category:Transformers